The angel in the snow
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Ciel is my cousin's OC and Arashi coming soon is his friend. A young man, tormented his entire life, wants to break free. But how? And can he even do it? Strong language, adult themes, and YAOI inside. Dont like dont look.
1. Chapter 1

_Scratch scratch scratch scratch_… The sound of a pen on the inner walls of a closet. _Scratch scratch scratch scratch_… the sound repeats endlessly.

"Save me… save me… save me…"

The pleas of the boy locked inside the closet. The only light was from under the door, the small amount of light coming from the crack beneath it.

"Save me… have mercy… and save me…."

The pen moves over the walls as the phrase is repeated over the walls of the small closet: "Save me save me save me save me"

The door of the closet opens, light flooding the small confined space of the dark closet. The boy puts his hands over his eyes, the light blinding him. His long blue hair could be seen, and so the rest of his body. He was completely naked and had handcuffs around his wrists, a chain around his neck, and chains around his ankles. He was bruised in many places, even his beautiful face. He had cuts and some old, some fresh. He looked up with his emotionless cerulean eyes as he was pulled out of the closet he sat in.

"P-Please, I don't want to…" he said, hiding his face in his hands as he was taken into a bedroom again. He knew what was going to happen, and sat on the bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape. He had done this many times before, and was still embarrassed by this.

"Ciel, don't act so shy."

"Master… when may I stop…?" the young male asked, his name being Ciel. He closed his eyes as he started his usual way, his finger up his anus.

"Never." The man said, holding a camera and zooming in on Ciel's most private areas. "This will look great for your site."

"I… I want to stop…"

"You ask for the same thing every week. Today I got you some food. You better do good." He said, grinning. "I know my precious Ciel was hungry in that closet. If you don't do like I want, then you get the regular. White rice and beer." Ciel whimpered as he fingered and fondled himself. He hated this. He hated everything he was forced to do. But he couldn't do anything about it. He is a slave. The man is his master. He must do everything he is told to do so…

"Enough." The man said

"Sir…?" Ciel asked, he looked up, wondering why he was cut short for once. Was he letting him go? Ciel closed his eyes, just in case. Normally when he was cut short, he was doing something wrong and needed to be hit. He heart the sound of pants unzipping and clothes hitting the floor as the bed creaked, someone sitting beside him. Then someone behind him.

"Have fun." The man said. Ciel opened his eyes to see two more men in the room. They were undressed and now, and one pushed him over, holding his cuffed wrists over his head. His master set the camera down on the table and left the room, only saying: "You got an hour."

"Hello there, little Ciel." The man holding him down said. "My name is Alex, and this is my assistant, Gin." Alex said, running a hand up Ciel's side. Gin started stroking his cheeks and grinned. "We are doctors… now…."

"Show us your genitals." Gin said, spreading Ciel's legs. He started stroking him, and his other hand stroking his hole. Ciel was silent, knowing what was going to happen, and no longer fought it.

"Don't you even care?"

"No…" Ciel said softly, turning away. "Ever since Master bought me… he kept me here… I am used to it. Go ahead…. Fuck me." And with that, he let out a sharp gasp as he was spread apart and utterly torn open. "A-Ahh!"

"I thought you said you were used to this? Little boy. Heh." Gin grinned, pushing into Ciel fully.

"It hurts…!" Ciel cried, closing his eyes as Alex shoved his cock into his mouth.

His shouts muffled, his jerking body was whipped and hit. His tears were gone unnoticed and his pleas were inaudible.

Ciel was left thrown on the ground in front of the tiny closet once more. He was used to this torture, and closed his eyes, imagining he was somewhere… else. Anywhere would be better than the hell he was in; but he didn't know where. He was panting, and out of breathe and laid there as cum dripped from his mouth and ass. The "doctors" left, leaving only Ciel and his Master.

"Dinner, you filthy piece of shit." The man said, putting a bowl of rice in front of Ciel and leaving.

Ciel didn't do anything. He didn't care anymore. He was in so much pain, he could barely move. But nonetheless, he forced himself up, opening the door to the closet and sitting inside before closing it. The closet was small, created to hold jackets; instead, it holds the young male. He had to hug his knees to his chest and sit on the ground to conserve the limited space he had. This was his oasis. This is where he went after every appointment. This is where he was free, even if it was for a short time. He started to cry. He was used to being violated in so many different ways. Ever since he was a child, he had endured this pain. As the sky got darker and the night grew even later, Ciel shivered uncontrollably; Naked and cold in the small closet without anything to keep him warm; he held his knees closer, whispering as he started writing on the walls again. The phrase he had been saying since he came here. The phrase repeated over the walls. The phrase he continues to say until he falls asleep.

"Save me… Save me… Save me… Please… somebody…. Anybody… save me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- There are no such thing as angels

"Ciel, you idiot!" The man yelled as he threw his ash tray at the young man's head and causing him to fall, whimpering.

"I-I'm doing my best…! Its hard to cook with handcuffs on! Maybe… maybe… Master can take them off just a bit…?"

"Don't be stupid." The man said, putting his cigarette out on the boy's back.

"Ahh!!!" Ciel cried as he felt the burning of the cigarette to his bare skin and was then kicked into a corner. "Please, I…"

"Have it done in ten minutes." The man said, slapping Ciel one more time before walking back to the living room.

Ciel came into the living room, putting a plate on the table. He had difficulty doing anything with handcuffs on and made even simple things like brushing his teeth a hassle.

"This tastes like shit, you idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry!! You just said you wanted it fast--" Ciel screamed as the plate was thrown at him. It was hot and dirty. He sat on the ground, crying as the man got up.

"I'm leaving. Clean this mess up." He said, kicking Ciel over and walking out. Ciel lay on the ground. He cried as he closed his eyes, whispering his chant again.

"Save me…. Save me…. Save me… somebody please… save me…!"

Ciel was locked up in his closet again. He was whispering the two words over and over as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Save me…. Save me…. Save me…."  
He lay on the floor of the closet, repeating those words endlessly as he cried. He wiped his tears as he slowly opened the door, looking around cautiously. He examined the home carefully before stepping out of the closet and doing what he knew he would get beaten for eventually. He sat in front of the phone as he gingerly picked it up and took a deep breath as he dialed a number as best he could and held the phone up. The chains of his handcuffs were in his face, but anything to get the job done.

"9-1-1. what's your emergency?"

"Um… hello… my… I…" he hadn't thought of what he would do if he got this far.

"What is your emergency?"

"Um…" he felt like his heard dropped as the door opened and he slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Ciel-chan?" a man called, from the doorway. Ciel wanted to hide, but he knew his master told his clients all of his hiding places. There was no use.

"Yes sir…? I am in here…"

"Oh? When he said I got to babysit, I didn't know how cute you would be." The man grinned, walking over and stroking his cheeks. "Now, do you know what I am here for?"

"Of course…" Ciel looked down, biting his lip.

"Let me turn on the light. Your master said he has a camera and is videotaping everything."

"Videotaping…?" Ciel turned white as a sheet.

"It is for his pornography site that you are on. You have become very popular, Ciel. Now, bend over."

"O-Ok…" Ciel bent over, his mind a complete blank as he didn't even realize there was even a camera. Could he have seen Ciel try to call for help? His heart raced but all thoughts going through his mind went blank as he was penetrated again. "Stop! Please!"

"Shut up." The man grinned as he slammed his hips into the poor boy.

Ciel was left on the ground again, but as the man left, he took his weary and weak body to the closet. Sitting on the ground and shutting the door, he looked up at the darkness above him.

"If there really are angels that watches over me, please… don't let him… punish me again… can I please be let go soon…?" he begged, closing his eyes. He prayed for who knows how long. Only saying those words again. "Save me…. Save me…. Save me… save me…"

"Ciel! Get your ass out here!" the man yelled, slamming the front door behind him. Ciel knew he was going to be hit. He tried to get as small as possible, trying to hide in the corner of the closet and hoping he would calm down and forget about him. But it seemed that he would never be saved from this humiliation. From this torture. From this hell! As the door was opened violently, he quickly put his arms up, but instantly felt a sharp pain that went from his side to both arms, and on his cheek. He felt warm fluid dripping, and opened his eyes to see his dark red blood dripping on the wooden floor of the closet. "You ungrateful little piece of shit." The man said, grabbing a fistful of Ciel's long hair and pulling him up. A whip in his other hand as he threw Ciel on the ground, whipping him again

"Please! I'm sorry! Stop! Please!"

"Who did you call!? Who said you can use that phone!?" he yelled, whipping him again

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!!" Ciel cried as he continued beating him. "Please stop! I'm so sorry!!!"

"Who did you call!?"

He knew if he told him he tried to call for help, he would beat him even worse.

"I won't do it again!!"

"Wont answer my question?" he asked, going to the phone and looking the recent calls list. "You called 9-1-1!?"

"I won't do it again!!!" Ciel put his hands up, and held them over his face, praying. "I'm sorry!" and he put his head down as he got whips on his back. He then felt his tears stinging his eyes as he was picked up by his throat and thrown back into his small closet. The door slammed closed and he heard the lock close.

"Tonight, all of tomorrow, maybe even tomorrow night. You will not leave your room. Not for anything. You get no meals, you get no baths, and once you get out, I would have so many people lined up for you that you won't be able to walk for a week." He said as he left Ciel for the night.

Ciel lay on the ground, crying and held the pen in his hand as he started writing on the floor now. "It's a lie. There is no such thing as angels. Just take me now so I won't have to suffer through this hell any longer!!" and clicking the pen closed, he covered his face with his hands as he cried. His body ached and his blood stained the floor as he lay there. He watched as the words he had written were slowly covered in blood as he drifted to sleep. Sleep was now his oasis. He could finally escape reality in his dreams and he could be happy even for a moment. As he slept, he dreamed… of being free…

------------I AM A LINE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM ONLY A LINE-----------

When writing this chapter, I actually tried to tap in on the fact that this character, Ciel, is a very weak and fragile soul. He is sort of like the symbol of torment we all have in our hearts. He is portrayed as a rag doll in this chapter that wishes for freedom, but ultimately knows he will never get it. We can all dream, can't we? Ciel is actually meant to be an illiterate person. As his past unfolds, you will see how pitiful this boy is. Maybe it shows some people to be happy that they are not in this position. I promise after a while, Ciel will be saved! Eventually he will. Even though some may think they are like Ciel, we all are deep inside. We are all running towards a dream and all wishing for an angel to help us on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Would You Rather Be In Chains Or Free?

He laid on the ground of the living room. It had been a few weeks since his incident with the phone call and his master had punished him severely. He had his eyes closed as his frail body was shaking violently. He was told that he had someone coming to see him today. He was used to his master sending strangers to the home and was relieved to know this person today. But he still was not happy. He never liked doing this and no matter how many people came to see him in one day, he never liked it.

"Ciel-chan?"

"I'm in here, Menahem." Ciel said softly, his eyes still closed

"Oh Ciel. Good news. I brought some toys we can play with today." Menahem said, stroking Ciel's long hair. He then started putting gloves on.

"Toys?"

"We will be playing a game." Menahem said smiling

"A game? What kind of game?" Ciel asked as he was turned over and felt a hand on his bare ass. Since he was always naked, he was used to his clients working fast. He winced as he felt a finger enter his ass and a second spread him open even farther.

"Just take a deep breath…" Menahem grinned as he took his hand out, holding Ciel down and slowly entering him.

"It hurts…"

"Because you are so tight." Menahem grinned, pushing in and out of him. He kept Ciel on the ground as he reached into his back pocket.

"What are you doing…"

"Just breathe…" Menahem grinned, pressing the end of a syringe needle, a bit of the liquid inside squirting out.

"A-Ahh!!" Ciel cried out as he felt the cold needle break his skin and slowly started shaking and gasping for air as his body went limp.

"Ha! Want to try fighting me now!" Menahem laughed as he continued to rape the boy. He slammed him hard and then grabbed a handful of his hair. "What do you say? Want to show me how you have improved on blow jobs?" Ciel couldn't reply. He was silent. His eyes were open but it seemed like he was asleep and he shook as he stuttered out words.

"I… I…. n-no… I…"

"Hmm? What's that, dear? Mena can't hear you quite right." He grinned as he pulled out of Ciel and turned him on to his back. "Do it right and Menahem will feed you well."

"I-I… n-no… I don't…" Ciel felt his heart rate pick up and race as if he were running and felt his mouth be forced open as he had something large put in.

"Suck it…" Menahem laughed. "Oh, you can't, can you?" he held onto his head as he rocked into the boy's hot cavern and pulled out a second needle. "Let's see what this does to you, eh?" he grinned, moving his hand down and inserting the new syringe into Ciel's ass. He pierced the inner walls and injected the cold fluid into his ass. Ciel only shuddered and cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes and whimpered as his cock was taken into the man's hand. He stroked him roughly and jerked him violently as he forced his cock deeper into his mouth and down his throat. "Ahh… Ciel gives such wonderful blow jobs… even if this drug keeps you down… what's wrong? Can't handle it?" he laughed, pulling out and standing up.

Ciel curled into a ball, whimpering and gasping for air as his heart pounded violently in his chest.

"I…"

"Oh, don't think you're done just yet." Menahem grinned as he grabbed a handful of hair from Ciel's bangs and pulled his head up.

"Please…" Ciel cried as he looked into his eyes and started crying. He whimpered as Menahem released his load and sprayed Ciel's face.

"Now, you are done. For today. I will come back tomorrow." Menahem grinned, throwing Ciel to the wall and leaving him on the ground. "Good bye, Ciel. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ciel lay on the ground. He felt filthy. Not dirty like usual. This time he could feel completely. The hot, thick, creamy cum on his face, the pain in his ass from the needles, the feelings were just unbearable! But the drug had not yet worn off. He was still shaking and gasping for air. What kind of mystery drug was he injected with? As he heard the door open, he couldn't even move to see who it was.

"I'm back, Ciel." His master said, grinning. "Ha. When I saw you were in a corner in the camera, I didn't think you would still be here! Heh. He fed you so much." He laughed as he turned Ciel onto his back with his foot and stood with his foot on the boy's chest, laughing.

"I-I…"

"Got something to say? Well say it. Oh, wait! You can't. Ah, you were a great test dummy. Ahaha. I bet it still hurts? I told him to inject your arm, but it seems like a shot up the ass was just as good! Now, it's my turn." The man said, dragging Ciel like a doll by the chain around his neck. The boy couldn't move. He couldn't do anything as he felt his nails drag over the wooden floor and even though he was trying his best to fight, he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak. His vision blurred as he was dragged and thrown onto the couch.

"I…"

"I like it when you are drugged up like this! Now you wont scream. You don't know how annoying it is to get so many noise complaints from the neighbors." He laughed as he rammed into Ciel, bringing his cock in fully and getting Ciel to scream. "Ha! So you can speak? Is it wearing off?" he laughed, pinning Ciel's shoulders to the couch as he thrusted repeatedly into him.

"Stop! It hurts!!" Ciel screamed

"Too bad. Life's a bitch." He laughed, roughly pressing his lips to Ciel's and kissing him. "You taste like cum. Salty cum." He laughed again, thrusting into him harder and harder. He was like a piston, not stopping.

"I… I'll run away!"

"And go where? Don't you understand? It's been what, eight years and you don't understand! Your parents don't want you. They_ sold_ you. You don't even know where they are. If you left, how do you expect to get back! They don't want you anyway."

"That's a lie… that's a lie! They… Ciel's parents loved Ciel!!"

"Ha! Then why did they sell you to me even knowing what I would do! I told them I would make you my slave. I told them you would live in here. I told them I would treat you like the person you are. And that's what you are. Trash. Shit. They sold you right after I told them I would give them three grand! Three thousand dollars is more than what you're worth! Ha!"

"That's… well, maybe… maybe they are waiting for Ciel… maybe they are still waiting for Ciel!" he cried as his hole was filled and he was thrown into his closet. "They are waiting for Ciel…"

"You're funny." He said, grabbing his head as he rammed into him again.

"They are…!"

"They aren't. No one is. You are alone." He laughed, slapping a hand over Ciel's beautiful lips as he shoved him in deep and moaned as he released into his slave

"Ahhh!!!!!" Ciel screamed as he was filled and hid his face with his hands, the chain of his handcuffs in his face and he cried

That night as he sat in his closet, he opened the door, looking to the window, watching the snow fall so gracefully.

"What's that…. Its pretty…"

He smiled as he saw the snow. It had always fascinated him so… He closed his eyes and dreamed again. About being in a wonderful place where he could be happy and was free. He could run and smile and laugh, and no one would tell him to stop… He was free… He was happy…..

–––-–––-THIS IS A LINE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM ONLY A LINE–––-––

Author's notes & Commentary….

It is still strange to me to call myself a writer or an author or anything. Aha haha, but this chapter took so long… longer than I had expected because I had to get a new writing program, but with this, it should be just as good. I promised he will be saved, but soon, he will. I must bring in new characters and such. I few flaws were pointed out by help of my character designer and such, that Ciel is supposed to be illiterate and he actually speaks in 3rd person. So instead of saying "I", he uses his name. Also that Menahem is a rapist, but he does not use drugs. So to the original Menahem, I apologize. Also, I would picture Ciel to be maybe around age 18? It isn't listed because many people have their opinion on how old he really is. Depending on his behavior and thought patterns, it is very uncertain. But believe me, he is very sweet and innocent because its just his nature. Chapter 4 coming soon. Thankyou for those who subscribed and such.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Breaking Free**

Ciel was laying on the floor of their house as he looked up and saw his master videotaping him.

"We have a request." He said, looking on his computer screen.

"A request?" Ciel asked, looking up at him

"Wow, this is strange." He grinned as he went to the kitchen. Ciel closed his eyes, not knowing what was going to happen and decided to ignore it. He started dreaming until he felt a strange hot sensation

"Ow!"

"Don't move so much. Try to endure the heat." He said, rubbing Ciel's armpit with hot rice. "The guy is paying a lot for this. And you have customers waiting."

"Its hot! Its hot!" He cried, closing his eyes.

"Stop squirming." He said, moving the rice and putting it on Ciel's cock.

"A-Ah, please no!"

"I cant help it. You're so cute, Ciel-chan." He said, grinning as he stroked his cock with the handful of rice. "Want me to eat it off?"

"N-No!" Ciel cried

"I love that face." He grinned, moving between Ciel's legs and starting to suck up the rice and biting lightly, stroking him at the same time. Rice and saliva covered Ciel and he felt disgusting.

"Stop it!"

"Make me." He said, taking Ciel into his mouth until he heard the door open and pulled up, wiping Ciel clean.

"Hello." A man said. Ciel looked up, his eyes widening in disgust and instantly got scared. He had a sharp tongue ring and many piercings as well as tatoos and the way he was dressed frightened the nude male. "Are you Ciel…. Of coarse you are." He grinned, grabbing the chain connected to Ciel's neck and dragging him to the wall.

"P-Please…" Ciel cried, looking away. "Don't hurt me…"

"But I rented you for an hour." He grinned, forcing Ciel to stand up as he started kissing his cock. "Want me to show you a good time?" He grinned, then stuck his tongue out, showing the sharp tongue piercing. He took Ciel into his mouth roughly and stroked his cock, sucking hard and grinning.

"Ow!! Ow ow!!!" Ciel screamed and hit his head on the wall. "It hurts!!" He cried, starting to fluster in his grasp as the man held his hips and sucked harder and started fingering Ciel's ass. He sucked all the way down and started biting and using his teeth. He looked up and grinned.

"Why cry? Aww are you in pain?" He laughed, continuing the onslaught on Ciel. He started unzipping his pants and looked up at the boy who had his face twisted in pain and grabbed him by the chain on his handcuffs, throwing him on the ground, flat on his chest.

"P-Please, Ciel doesn't want to do this anymore!"

"Too bad." He said, holding Ciel down as he pushed into him with great force and took his cock in his hand, giving it a hard squeeze. The rings harming poor Ciel, making him scream. He started stroking Ciel roughly and pounded endlessly into him. "I love that scream." He grinned, biting Ciel's ear as he reached into his bag. "Your master said you liked this."

"Liked…?" Ciel turned around, seeing a syringe needle and cried as it broke his skin and the cold fluid poured into his veins when the man pressed it into his back. Ciel first started crying and shivering and started screaming.

"Mmm… you having fun?" He asked, laughing. "Your voice is intoxicating." He said, pounding him hard again. Ciel's body colapsed on the ground, his eyes wide, as if he was horrified. He was shaking violently and starting to gag and choke.

As the man finished with him, he left the boy on the ground, throwing the money at him and leaving after pulling his pants up. Ciel was on the ground, covered completely in thick white fluid and blood from fresh wounds. He laid there, his eyes focused on the ground as the door opened finally.

"Ciel, I'm home." His master said. "It was snowing so much. Aww he left extra money? I saw he had extra time. It was a hit. Everyone on your site is commenting. They loved it. So, get ready because I scheduled more tomorrow." He said, his words slurred. He had obviously been drinking before coming home.

"I-I…" Ciel cried as he looked up at him.

"What are you going to do? Ah, pull yourself together and clean this mess." He said, sitting on the couch and looking at the pornography site he ran, with Ciel as the model.

"….No." Ciel said, sitting up and breathing hard. The drug was finally starting to wear off.

"What?" He looked up, staring right at Ciel. "What did you say?"

"…C-Ciel said no…" Ciel said, panting as his heart raced.

"You little shit." The man said, taking a whip and walking over, lashing Ciel across the face. Cutting that beautiful face he had, and leaving a large red mark on him as he continued whipping him. "Don't you ever say no to me!"

"Ciel… is… leaving…." Ciel said, trying to endure the pain that was only getting harder. "Ciel doesn't want to stay here…! You… You are a horrible master!!!" He screamed, now feeling him stomping on his back.

"You ungrateful piece of shit. I took you in when you were going to be left anyway! What do you think you're even doing! You wouldn't survive beyond these walls. You're nothing. You're trash. You're lower than trash!" He said, starting to kick Ciel's chest and face as he grabbed him by the chain around his neck and threw him into the wall. He continued his onslaught and started beating Ciel with his belt now. He then took a chair and started hitting him, if not for Ciel covering his head, serious brain injuries would be done.

"Stop! Stop please!!" Ciel screamed, feeling himself being picked up by his long blue hair. He was thrown against the sliding glass doors to the balcony and heard a door open, and something being taken out. "Please, don't do this anymore! I just want to leave!"

"Good luck with that, you piece of shit." The man said, taking his bat over his head and bringing it down hard on Ciel's frail body. Ciel collapsed on the ground, his head bleeding as he looked up, receiving even more hits to his body. "You think I am playing?"

"Ciel's leaving… if it's the last thing… Ciel does…" Ciel said, coughing blood as his back was hit repeatedly with the bat, feeling his bones shatter under the thick wooden bat as blood splattered everywhere. He forced his weary body up as he opened the sliding door, his master slamming it shut, with his hand between it. Ciel screamed loudly in pain as his hand bled from the door closing on his hand. He opened it slowly, holding onto the rail of the balcony. "Ciel is leaving…"

"Then leave." The man said, grabbing Ciel by his throat and throwing him off the balcony. Watching his body fall to the ground, he grinned in content, going back inside.

The fall didn't kill him. Only injure him even more. But he knew he had to get away. He bled heavily as he forced himself up. His body was exhausted and felt heavy. He was limping as he had to drag his broken leg behind him. It snowed heavily. Seeming like a blizzard was starting as he limped away.

"I have to get away…"

He thought as he felt the cold snow stinging his body. The chains seemed to weigh him down and a trail of blood followed him as he dripped in blood and cum. But he was happy.

"I'm going to be free…"

He thought, smiling at the sky as he continued forcing his weak body through the snow. "I am going to be free… and break free of this curse once and for all…" he said, continuing in the freezing weather as vision became nearly impossible and he still continued, his want to be free greater than anything. "Mama… Papa…. Are you still waiting? Ciel is coming back home…"

TO BE CONTINUED……

~Author Notes~

This chapter was actually hard for me because I was balancing projects and this story that I gave myself a deadline for. After all, we should learn to work under pressure. The scene with the man coming and raping him was actually longer. But it is really hard with a change of scenery and music and such in real life. I cannot sit down to write, but I take intervals every day to. Saying that, I have noticed that the muse or my inspiration to continue this goes in and out. But this will get happier. Ciel finally breaks free in this chapter, but for what cost? He continues bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. The young man, having lived a cursed life, not breaking free. He dreams to find his parents, but in his condition, who says he will make it? You'll have to check the next chapter to see what happens to this young man, cursed with his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5– My Own Angel

As the snow fell heavily and hit the boy's body, he started loosing his vision as the snow covered him. It made his long hair stick to his skin. His hands and feet started turning blue. His breathing slow and his chains made his body feel even heavier. His eyes were unfocused and he could feel the cold metal even colder on his weakening body. He continued dragging himself in the snow, trying to ignore it all. "I'm getting away…" he thought as he felt the rattling of the handcuffs around his wrists. Collapsing on the ground, he lay there in the snow. "Is this it… Have I really come this far… to die here…?" He asked as he laid on his side, closing his eyes as his body felt like it was beginning to freeze. "I guess this is the end…"

XxXxXxXxX

A man walked in the snow. He was working late, and didn't think the snow would come down this hard. He held his jacket close as he walked. "I really should have taken the car…" he thought, but getting closer to his home. His home was in a large building, a condominium, he lived on the top floor. As he looked up with his deep blue eyes, he caught sight of something in the snow. It was blue and he approached it gingerly, then realized it was… a boy? "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling before him and starting to wipe off the pile of snow that had started to cover the young man.

"Please… don't do it… don't make it do it…" he whispered.

"Hey, hang on there, alright?" The man said, shedding his coat and drapping it over the boy as he picked him up into his strong arms and held him close, walking into the building where it was warm. He held him close as they rode the elevator to the top floor. "Hang on… I'll save you, little one."

XxXxXxXxX

Finally coming to his senses, Ciel woke up and looked around. He was confused and lost. He was laying on a couch in a magnificent place, with many blankets on him.

"You're waking up?" The man said, relieved. He had been nursing the boy for hours now.

"Where am I…?" Ciel asked, feeling him put a warm towel on his forehead as he moved his long hair.

"You are in my home, little one." He said, smiling. "I found you in the snow, naked and asleep… a sweet little boy shouldn't be asleep out there. Wouldn't your parents be worried? How old are you?"

"Um…" Ciel looked down, not really knowing his age now. "…Gomen…" he said, holding onto the blanket.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Ciel."

"Ciel? What a nice name." He smiled. Since he already saw his gender, he didn't have to ask if he was a boy or girl, even though he looked very much like a female. "What's your last name? I can call your parents or relatives or something. Someone must be worried to loose such a cute little boy in a blizzard like this."

"….Ciel… has no last name…? Ciel doesn't know who his parents are… but who are you?" Ciel asked, trying to get up.

"My name is Arashi Ikeda." The man, named Arashi, said, with a warm smile across his face. He was concerned, and helped the boy up. "I hope you don't mind… I gave you a nice warm bath and put you in my small clothes. And I took off those chains… were you raped? What were those chains for?" Arashi said, filled with concern for this boy he had only found. "You arm.. And your leg… they are broken…"

"Raped… yes… for… maybe fourteen years… I cant remember now. Its been so long." Ciel said. "My master put all those chains on me… he owns me. He bought me when my parents gave me away and I have been his… slave for years." Ciel said, looking away in disgust. "And I was beaten with a whip, a chair, and a baseball bat…" He noticed his chains were gone and his eyes widened.

"I took them off you. It wasn't easy, but I picked the locks and had to break a few things but I got them all off." Arashi said, patting Ciel's head. "You must be starving. He must have been abusing you… you are so skinny, I can see the outline of your rib cage, sweetie."

"Its ok. Ciel is used to not eating." Ciel smiled softly and nodded

"I insist. And then I will get a nice bed. There is a guest room, but you will sleep in my room."

"Its fine. Ciel is used to closets."

"Closets?"

"Master made Ciel sleep in a closet." Ciel said nodding and starting to close his eyes. Everything got dark as he fell asleep.

"What a cruel life… that he had to put up with… this poor soul…" Arashi said, picking up the young man and taking him into his room, laying him on the bed and laying beside him. He held him close, feeling that he was still a bit cold, trying to warm him up. "Ciel… I will give you a new life."

XxXxXxXxX

A few months passed and summer came. Ciel had gotten used to living with the man named Arashi. He was smiling and happy, and his wounds had healed and so did his broken bones and his scars seemed to be invisible. He wore beautiful kimonos and most of the time, his beautiful long blue hair was in a bun and he was treated like a prince.

"Ciel, stop running! Ahaha!" Arashi laughed as they were on the beach playing.

"Come catch Ciel~! Come capture Ciel~!" Ciel said smiling. This was a whole new Ciel than the one that was found that winter. Ciel ran on the edge where the waves gently stroked the sand, a few drops of water splashing up to meet his legs and his cherry blossom trunks standing out against his long hair that had grown more. Unlike when he was found, his beautiful hair cut horribly, looking as if it had been cut with a knife by a drunken man or beginner hair stylist. Ciel had gotten it cut so that now it was beautiful and outlined his perfect face.

Arashi was blushing at the second comment and continued, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I've captured Ciel…" Arashi said smiling as he kissed his neck softly.

"A-Arashi-sama!" Ciel cried as he pulled away and fell backwards onto the sand and water.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Arashi blushed. "H-Hey, come on. I said I would teach you to swim."

"Oh, alright." Ciel smiled softly as he got up and quickly walked toward the hotel where the pools were.

Arashi stayed behind, staring as the beautiful Ciel ran ahead. He covered his face as he walked slowly.

'_Why did I kiss him… I hugged him because he liked it, but… the kiss… why did I kiss him…' _he thought for a moment and nodded. _'I know now… I… I love Ciel… Is this right to love another man…'_

Ciel was alreadyhalf way up the beach as he stopped to think.

_'He kissed me… he kissed me… but I liked it… why did I like it… This doesn't make sense to me…'_

"Here like this…" Arashi said, holding onto Ciel as he showed him how to move his arms.

"Hmm…" Ciel whimpered, moving his arms in a circular motions. "Like this, Arashi-sama?"

"Perfect…" Arashi smiled, Ciel's long hair flowing around him.

"Arashi-sama…?"

"Ciel…" Arashi was silent for a moment as his heart raced. "What do you think of me?"

"Hmm…?"

"N-Nevermind." Arashi said simply, smiling at him. "Ciel… do you want to go for a walk on the beach tonight?"

"That sounds like fun, Arashi-sama." Ciel smiled happily and went back to focusing on his swimming.

XxXxXxXxX

"This one is so pretty." Ciel said, picking up a seashell. His light blue sundress blew in the gentle breeze as the sun illuminated his perfect figure. Putting it to his ear and closing his eyes, it seemed as though all time stood still for Arashi as he stared at this angel. His blue hair blowing in the wind and his delicate fingers holding the shell so carefully. "I can hear the ocean…"

"Really?" Arashi asked, acting as if he had not already known this fact.

"Here, does Arashi-sama want to hear it too?"

"No…" Arashi said, looking away before fixing his eyes on him. His blue eyes meeting the other man's. His black hair looking as if it were a slight brown in the sunlight, and the rainbow streak in his hair blowing and outlining his face, touching his delicate facial features gently. "Ciel-san, listen to me for a moment, I have something to say that is…"

"Hmm?" Ciel looked up at the taller man. His long blue hair blowing behind him as his blue eyes were illuminated in the light of the setting sun. "Does Arashi-sama not want Ciel anymore?"

"That's not it. That's not it at all… I… I want to be more than just… 'Arashi-sama'. I want you to stop addressing me as 'Arashi-sama'. I am not your master… I am not your better. I… I want to be something more to you…" Arashi said, looking away. "I want to… be… your lover. I… I realized it. From the moment I saw you, the moment I found you in the snow… I have wanted to care for you. And now… let me care for you forever… Would you let me? Can I please… be your lover, Ciel…?"

"Ciel's… lover…?"

"Is that alright…? Is it alright that we can be more than roommates now… I want to be your boyfriend, Ciel. Please go out with me."

"Arashi-sama…" tears filled the boy's eyes as he dropped the shell that he was holding so close. And wrapped his arms around his neck as he cried into his shoulder, smiling. "Arashi-sama… loves Ciel… Ciel… Ciel loves Arashi-sama as well." Ciel said softly.

"Ciel…" Arashi held Ciel close, closing his eyes and taking in the moment in all of its glory. The beautiful setting sun. The sound of the waves crashing onto shore. The other's long hair hitting his arms. The feeling of holding the one he craved for for so long… It was like they were the only two people on the beach and he wanted this moment to last forever.

"Arashi-sama… Arashi-sama…" Ciel repeated as he looked up into his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his torso. Arashi's arms wrapping around Ciel's slender waist as he kissed his lips and closed his eyes; Ciel doing the same.

"My boyfriend… Ciel…" Arashi whispered, kissing him loudly and not even caring anymore that others stared at the two kissing. "I love you, Ciel…"

"Arashi-sama.."

"No… no more 'sama'. Just Arashi… Just use Arashi…"

"Arashi…" Ciel said softly. The sound of his voice ringing out of Ciel's lips was enough to make Arashi's heart jump in excitement. The first time he had not used any form of respect, but he loved it.

"Say it again… p-please, Ciel?"

"Arashi… Arashi Arashi Arashi." Ciel smiled softly, and gasped as he was picked up so carefully but easily.

"Lets go… take a bath together again…"

"A bath?"

"The sand makes me feel sticky…"

"If Arashi carries Ciel." Ciel smiled softly, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek gently. Arashi blushed as he kissed his lips. "Actually… lets go to the pier."

"What's a pier?" Ciel asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Arashi loved how adorable Ciel was, and now he didn't know much. Probably from being locked away so long, that he never got to experience anything, but he smiled and kissed Ciel's lips.

"I'll show you… and so much more. I love you, Ciel… my precious jewel."

XxXxXxXxX

Arashi smiled as he carried Ciel on his back as he walked back to their hotel room. They had played and had fun on the pier's amusement park, and Ciel had worn himself out. As he opened the door to their suite and laid Ciel on their shared bed, he went out to the balcony and looked up at the night stars.

"Thankyou… Thankyou…" he said repeatedly and closed his eyes. He felt something in his pocket, a necklace that he meant to give Ciel… It was a glass purple butterfly that had a grain of rice on it. On the rice said "I love you ~Arashi" and the rice floated in a small tube of clear fluid that was connected to the black plastic string that would go around Ciel's perfect neck… imagining it on Ciel made Arashi blush. The sound of his cell phone ringing in the bedroom brought him back to reality. He quickly moved to the bedroom and answered the phone, so not to disturb the sleeping Ciel.

"This is Ikeda Arashi." Arashi said, gently putting the necklace on Ciel as he spoke. "Hmm? Malachai-san? What is… you did? Well, what is it?" He spoke quietly and looked to Ciel as he spoke. "Is that so…"

XxXxXxXxX

Months passed before Arashi had the nerve to tell Ciel. They were at home. It was starting to snow heavily and it was rather cold. He sat in a chair as he watched Ciel run around, cleaning up and doing laundry. He had on a pink kimono and his hair was in a bun, a few strands falling out; just the way he loved it… Ciel was so beautiful…

"Ciel…"

"Yes, Arashi-kun?"

'_Did he call me… Arashi-kun…?'_ Arashi thought as he looked up in surprise at the boy who was pouring detergent and bleach into the washing machine and then turning the knob before starting the washer.

"I got a call this weekend…"

"I see." Ciel said, simply.

'_That's it? Does he not care what I am going to tell him…? Does he even notice the necklace around his own neck? Maybe Ciel doesn't care at all?'_

"You know my good friend Malachai?"

"Hmm? Um… oh, yes. What about him? Is Mala-san alright?"

"…He is a detective, as you know. Since I found you a long time ago… we were doing research. He… found your parents."

"What?" Ciel turned around, his eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at him. "C-Can Ciel see them?"

"Well…" Arashi looked away, closing his eyes. "You'll need to bring white lillies."

"What for…?"

"Ciel… your parents died of a natural disaster that befell the village you lived in. You… are an orphan." Arashi said sadly

"W-What? When did this happen….?" Ciel said, starting to tear up

"If everything is as listed… I found you and if everything falls, you left at age 4 in the year XXXX."

"Yes, that's correct."

"In the spring, right?"

"Yes."

"They died that same summer… if you had not left, you would have died like everyone else in the village." Arashi said, taking Ciel into his arms.

"T-That cant be right! Ciel… Ciel thought that they…!" Ciel cried

"I'm sorry…"

"It's a lie!" Ciel cried, stepping backwards and moving out of his grasp.

"Ciel…"

"It's a lie!" Ciel cried, running into a closet and slamming the door shut. He sat on the ground, crying and hyperventilating.

"Ciel! Ciel, let me help! Ciel, please!!!" Arashi cried, shaking the door handle and hearing Ciel start screaming. "Ciel, please!" He was terrified for his lover. He knew Ciel wouldn't be able to take the news, but never thought he would get this bad. "Ciel, breathe!!!" He yelled, starting to kick the door. As he opened the door, he saw Ciel on the ground, gasping for air. Not knowing what to do, he called a doctor to come immediately, knowing that changing location was stressful on Ciel. "Ciel… Ciel…"

XxXxXxXxX

"How is he?" Arashi asked as Malachai left the bedroom that Ciel was in

"He is fine now. I think it was a panic attack. Losing your parents so suddenly is stressful. But Ciel-san will be fine."

'Thankyou…" Arashi said, smiling. "You know… was it right to tell him…?"

"Of coarse. And you've done nothing but the best for Ciel. He just needs to rest a bit." Malachai said, sitting beside him before hearing knocks at the door. "I'll get it. You have Ciel to worry about." He smiled, getting up and moving to the door.

'Oh Ciel… please be alright…' he thought as he closed his eyes. The sound of grunts and loud shouts bringing him back to his senses.

"Malachai? You alright over there?" Arashi asked, turning around and seeing someone behind him, with something above his head. "C-Ciel!" He yelled before a blow to the head was struck with the bat and he colapsed on the ground, bleeding heavily and blacking out…

XxXxXxXxX

"Arashi? Arashi, wake up!" A voice repeated in his ear.

"Ciel!" Arashi got up quickly.

"Don't move to quick." Malachai said, adjusting the bandages around Arashi's head. "That bat really got you too, huh?"

"Ciel… where is he? Where the hell is he!?"

"He… took Ciel back." Malachai said, showing him a sheet of paper. "It was on the bed where Ciel was. It says… 'Go to '."

"What the hell is that…?"

"The site that the people in my office have been working on but suspended the investigation. It's a pornography site."

"A…"

"When it first started, there was a boy around five and there were photos of him…" Malachai said, showing him the site on his laptop. "We tried for years to get this site shut down. But we just couldn't. No matter how many times we tried, it always came back up! And there are many videos of everything. From him orally pleasing people, to him being raped by men over and over, and even torture and abuse…"

"T-That's Ciel…?" Arashi asked, looking at the screen. A boy was crying and in chains as he was bleeding and begging for mercy. Words written all over the walls behind him… what did they say…

_Save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me save me…_

The words repeated over the walls and the boy continued even though he had the marker taken away… scratching at the walls… carving those words into the walls… with his nails.

"That is Ciel. And this link is live…" Malachai said, hitting a link on the page and a video coming up. Ciel was tied to the bed, crying and screaming as he was stripped naked.

"Ciel!"

"Please, let me go!" Ciel cried as he thrashed against the chains and looked up at the camera.

"C-Ciel!" Arashi cried as he saw his lover… bruises and cuts covered his once beautiful body. His cerulean blue eyes looking up and filling with tears.

"Arashi!" Ciel screamed. "Arashi help me! Help me, please! Arashi!! Arashi help me please!!!" He screamed before he felt his old master's hand reach up and take hold of the necklace around his neck

"Well viewers, looks like little Ciel found himself a new master. Your vacation is over. Your time in the spotlight is back." He said, taking the necklace off of Ciel

"No! Its mine! Arashi gave it to Ciel! Its Ciel's!! Give it back!!!" He screamed, reaching a leg up to kick him.

"My, have you changed. But you know, the punishment has not changed. It took me months to find you, Ciel. Got pretty far when I kicked you ass out, huh?" He grinned as he moved onto the bed. He hovered over Ciel. "You want this, youll have to work for it."

"Please… he gave it to me…"

"Who?"

"Arashi-kun… my… my boyfriend!" He said before a cloth was put over his mouth, making it impossible to talk.

Arashi stared in disbelief as he saw Ciel thrash and scream in utter pain as the other man laughed. It seemed like more than one man was in the room with Ciel, and he was right. Two other men got on the bed with Ciel as he cried and he turned away, hearing Ciel's muffled screams as guns were put to his head.

"If you don't do as we like, we will kill you for running away for a year now." His master said, grinning.

"We're going to save him!" Arashi yelled.

"My teammates found the location. But you aren't well… you got hit and you were bleeding so much… you shouldn't. I'm on it, so you stay and rest–"

"Did you not hear Ciel? I am his boyfriend! I… I love Ciel! I'm going!" Arashi said strongly

"…Fine. Come on, get in my car. I'll drive. Lets be careful." Malachai said, worriedly looking at his friend, Arashi. But Arashi looked so determined to get back the one that was stolen away so horribly.

_'Don't worry, Ciel… I'm coming… I'm coming to get you.' _

TO BE CONTINUED….

~Author's notes~

Oh my god, this chapter was such a nightmare. I mean, no cursing, no violence (until the end), no death, no crying, nothing! But I needed help from my brother to do this. I couldn't fully grasp the whole… romantic beach scene right. I wanted Ciel to be bit by a hermit crab when he picked up the shell or step on a jellyfish or something. And Ciel sort of helped be a bit with the character behaviors. It was strange to have Ciel in the first four chapters so miserable and now smiling and being more mature and cheerful. Good change of pace though, huh? It was pretty fun to have something happy for once. Ah, and a few things. Yes, Ciel had to be an orphan. It was just perfect to have him wanting to be with his parents, but ultimately, finds out he could have stopped wanting this wish when he was young since they died right after he left. And I don't know if that's a real site, but it was sweet and simple, and easy to remember. But if it is a child porno site then… wow. There are some really sick people in the world. This chapter took me forever to do and this is the longest because there were so many elements and ideas. But the final chapter and an alternate ending is coming soon. Arashi is determined to get Ciel back. But with those guns pointed to Ciel, who knows if Ciel will be shot on the spot if Arashi comes in? Or even if Arashi will be shot? Entering dangerous territory for someone means you really love them. But what will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-God, don't take my love away

He felt disgusting. He wanted to die. Anything to just escape this hell he had returned to. 'What the hell… I leave… to return back here…!? This isn't fair…!' Ciel thought over and over.

"You aren't going to try to crawl into your closet and write 'save me' all over the walls again?" His master said as the men left. Ciel was covered in cum. It dripped out of his hole and from his mouth and covered his body. He had even more bruises and cuts, just from how brutal these men were. They were not kind and gentle like Arashi. When they slept, Arashi would hold him and keep him warm. But this is completely different. The pain that he had forgotten has now returned. "How long are you going to ignore your master?"

"You aren't my master." Ciel said, panting. They had moved the cloth so that it wrapped around Ciel's eyes. He could speak, but he couldn't see.

"You aren't speaking in third person? I better thank that Arashi person of yours. That was really annoying." He said, leaning over and kissing Ciel's lips

"Stop…" Ciel turned his head, making a disgusted face

"You don't let me kiss you and I will kill you."

"You…"  
"That's right. I will kill you. For real this time. And make sure your body is disposed of properly." He said, taking a knife and shoving it through Ciel's soft hand.

"Ahh!!"

"Scream… scream and beg." He said, grinning as Ciel screamed and cried.

"Arashi!! Arashi help me! Arashi help me, please!!!! Please!" Ciel screamed as he cried through his blindfold.

XxXxXxXxX

"We got company." Menahem said, opening the door.

"Take care of them." He said as he got up and left Ciel. Ciel weakly held the knife, starting to cut at his ropes that binded him to the bed. Oh how they hurt when he moved… but who could be there?

"Shit its those guys with the rainbow hair."

_'Arashi and Malachai…?' _Ciel thought, seizing his movements to listen.

"Take care of them."

And with that, Ciel heard the sound of guns loading.

'They wouldn't shoot them…! They cant do that…!' Ciel thought, hearing the front door be burst open and gun shots going off.

"Arashi-san!!!! Arashi-san!!!" Ciel screamed before he was hit with the butt of a rifle, and lay there dizzy for a brief moment, but knocking off his blindfold.

XxXxXxXxX

Malachai and Arashi had burst into the home, guns ablaze. Some of Malachai's co workers, also came in shooting. Pack of trained detective police and a man that wants his love back was enough to bring down the man in the living room. But if one needed all of them to bring down, how strong would the other two be?

"Ciel!? Ciel, where are you!" Arashi yelled

Ciel didn't know what to do. To his left, the men were loading their rifles and aiming for the door… once Arashi opened it, he would be shot.

_'God no… don't do this… don't take…'_ Ciel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _'My love away…!'_

"Arashi!!!!" Ciel cried out

"Ciel!!!" Arashi cried out as he ran to the door and Ciel slashed his ropes with all of his strength.

XxXxXxXxX

Everything happened in an instant…

The sound of the door opening

Screams

Guns firing from the side of the two men

Cries

The sound of men fighting

Handcuffs slapping shut on the two men

The sound of… Arashi's cries…

Arashi held Ciel as he cried. Ciel had been shot several times from both sides, neither of the sides expecting for Ciel to jump in, but he knew somehow that he had to protect Arashi…

"Ciel…! Ciel, can you hear me…!" Arashi cried as he held him close. Blood pouring from his wounds and staining their clothes and Ciel looked up weakly with his cerulean eyes.

"Arashi-kun…?"

"Ciel…! Ciel, hang on! I'm going to take care of you!" Arashi said, wrapping his coat around Ciel and holding him close

"We'll have to take Ciel to the hospital. But in this weather, I don't know if we will make it. The ambulance wouldn't be able to come." Malachai said

"Just shut up and help me!" Arashi said, tears running down his face.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shit… shit shit shit!" Malachai yelled as he turned the key, the car engine not making a single sound.

"What's going on!?" Arashi yelled, holding onto Ciel tightly.

"Its so cold…" Ciel whispered, looking up at Arashi. He didn't look well at all. His face was pale and he bled heavily. His eyes were unfocused and his breathing rough. He was shaking and started tearing up. "Why… why is it so cold, Arashi…?"

"Ciel, please be OK! Please…. Please, hang on!" Arashi yelled, holding him close. "Cant you do something!?"

"Its dead!" Malachai yelled back at Arashi

"It cant be dead! Ciel… Ciel needs help!" Arashi held Ciel close and kept him wrapped warmly as he opened the door and ran out, still holding him.

As Arashi ran through the snow with the weak and bleeding Ciel, he started breathing hard as he felt a tug to his shirt.

"Arashi, please… stop… I cant take it…" Ciel whispered, looking up at him. Arashi collapsed onto his knees, holding Ciel's soft hand and starting to cry.

"Ciel, don't leave me…"

"Arashi… its so cold… its snowing…"

"Its snowing a lot, Ciel. Don't worry, I'm calling for help…" Arashi said, looking for his cell phone.

"It… was snowing…" Ciel smiled softly, looking at Arashi and raising his hand to stroke his cheeks with his fingertips.

"Ciel, please…" Arashi said, tearing up and holding him close. He took his hand into his own and started crying harder.

"Remember… when I met you… we were… in the snow… I'm so lucky to have met you. I loved every single moment I ever had with you, Arashi…" Ciel smiled. "I'll never forget you…"

"Ciel, please don't go…" Arashi cried

"It's so cold… I'm so tired… I want to close my eyes…"

"If you do, you'll…"

"Please smile…" Ciel whispered, holding his hand close. "I love you… I always will… Arashi…"

"Ciel…"

"A…ra…..s….shi…." Ciel whispered before his hand slipped out of Arashi's and fell limply as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"Ciel…? Ciel, wake up… Ciel, please wake up!" Arashi cried. "Ciel…! Ciel!!" He held him close, crying. His now dead lover… died in his arms… "Ciel… I love you too… I always will, Ciel…"

~Author's notes~

Alright, I did this in like 35 minutes and its like 11:30pm when I finished so yeah. Exhasted. Ciel is so cute, no? Yes, many people told me not to use this ending, but I had to. I had planned from the beginning that Ciel dies. But developing the death was pretty interesting. Having Arashi come with a change of attitude from a sweet and kind person to a person coming in, guns ablaze (yes my new favorite word), it made me feel like I could actually use the character Arashi Ikeda easier. But for those Ciel fans, I am going to make a alternate ending. So wait for the final chapter. This will be a while, because like chapter 5, its going to be happy. So please wait and bear with the wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7– The Happiness That Never Ends

"Arashi-kun, Ciel made you breakfast." Ciel smiled, turning around in an apron. Only an apron. Ciel would often walk around their home, completely naked. He would rather not have clothes, because of the freedom he had to move around. But if he was to wear clothes, he would normally wear a kimono. He held a tray out, where he had fixed Arashi his breakfast.

"Oh Ciel…" Arashi smiled, putting the tray on the counter and pushing Ciel against the table.

"Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel, you're so cute. I love seeing you barely dressed, making me breakfast…" Arashi whispered, laying Ciel on his back on the table. Their wedding rings shining in the light. It was wonderful… Ciel had survived with Arashi's help, they had dated, Arashi had proposed to him, and they had gotten married. Life was perfect for the both of them, and they had each other. Arashi's hand snuck up Ciel's thigh as he kissed his lips.

"Arashi-kun…" Ciel whispered as his hand got up higher and under the apron.

"You forgot your underwear again, Ciel? Tisk tisk, what am I going to do with you?" Arashi grinned, kissing his lips and stroking the other's member.

"Is… is it really something I need…? Its easier to move without it…" Ciel asked, whimpering and closing his eyes as his face turned red. "Arashi-kun's hand…"

"Ciel is so sensitive… hold up your skirt."

"Yes…" Ciel grabbed the end of his apron and held it up, revealing his hard member completely to him. "How is this…?"

"So yummy yummy…" Arashi grinned, leaning his head down and kissing the length first, before licking and biting gently.

"Ahh…" Ciel whimpered, closing his eyes, his cock twitching

"You are so easily aroused… I haven't even started and you are so hard…" Arashi smiled, tapping his thumb on the tip, rubbing it in circles with his finger. He allowed Ciel to sit on the table as he kneeled before him, kissing and licking his length and taking the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth; savoring his husband.

"Ahh…. Ah… ah… Arashi… mnn… mm… ngh… ahh…" Ciel moaned repeatedly. He felt his entire cock being taken into his mouth and closed his eyes, whimpering.

"Oh Ciel…" Arashi smiled, taking one of Ciel's legs and putting it over his shoulder. "You are so yummy…"

"Arashi-kun, please… Ciel is sensitive there… ah…" he whispered. "Arashi knows exactly where to get Ciel…"

"Ciel… this isn't enough…" Arashi said, getting up.

"Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel…" Arashi kissed his lips, stroking his soft cheeks.

"Arashi…" Ciel whispered, tasting himself. "But you'll be late if we start…"

"Its fine. I just… I want you, Ciel." Arashi whispered, stroking his inner thigh.

"Please… take me." Ciel whispered. He watched as Arashi sat on the couch, a bulge in the front of his pants. Ciel came over, first unzipping Arashi's pants, and opening his boxers, his large cock standing up, already rock hard. "Why is Arashi-kun so hard when Ciel didn't do anything yet…?"

"Because… just looking at your beautiful face…. Your entire body… so perfect… it turns me on…" Arashi replied, leaning back as Ciel got between his knees, taking him into his mouth. "Ahh…" Arashi let out a loud, husky moan. He watched as Ciel paced himself, it was always hard for him to take such a big cock in his mouth. He grabbed a handful of Ciel's long hair, unable to take it any longer, pushing his head down into his cock, earning loud slurping and gagging sounds. But it turned him on so much… "Ciel… I… I cant take it… mmm… you're so good, harder… suck harder…." He moaned loudly, feeling his lover suck hard on his cock, and lick his testicles as he started bucking his hips into his hot cavern. Ciel released Arashi from his mouth, panting as he looked up at him, his mouth dripping with a bit of saliva, and Arashi's cock coated thoroughly.

"I think that's enough…"

"Yes…" Arashi opened his arms, allowing Ciel to lay against his chest as he lowered himself on his cock. "Oh Ciel…" Arashi grunted, not yet fully inside. Ciel was so tight. So warm. It felt so deliciously good.

"Arashi…" he whimpered, gripping his shoulders. Even though he had been sure to cover his cock well with saliva as a lubricant, it was still so hard. "It hurts…"

"Just relax, I am right here…" Arashi whispered, kissing Ciel's lips and bringing his hands up to stroke Ciel's thighs and bring his hips down, fully entering Ciel's tight hole. "You're so tight, Ciel…!" He grunted and bit his lip. "You have to loosen up and relax or we'll both be hurt…" he moaned, starting to rock slowly into Ciel.

"A-Ahh…!" Ciel cried out, holding onto him as they moved together slowly. "Oh god, it hurts…!"

"Want to stop…?" Arashi asked, his eyes full of worry. His worry for his love's feelings stronger than his feeling of lust.

"No… it hurts so good…" Ciel whispered, starting to rock his hips. He was riding Arashi hard, and massaging his shoulders as he did so. "Mmm… Arashi-kun…"

"Ciel…." Arashi whispered, pulling Ciel closer, kissing his lips and thrusting upward into his tight, warm hole. He laid Ciel on the couch, thrusting in many angles, tasting every way to penetrate Ciel.

"Ahh!!"

"Ciel?"  
"Arashi!!" Ciel screamed, wrapping his arms around his neck

"Ciel? Is it… _here_?" Arashi thrust hard, hitting Ciel's sweet spot and making Ciel cry out in lust.

"Yes…! Yes, right there…! Ah! Ah, hit me there! Harder, harder~!" Ciel cried, holding onto him. "Arashi-kun!! Arashi-kun!!!!" Ciel screamed loudly, Arashi complied with harder thrusts, moving faster, in and out of his lover.

"Ciel… I love your voice…" Arashi whispered, kissing his lips and grunting. He slid his hand between their bodies and started jerking Ciel off at sync with his thrusts.

"Arashi! Mmm… mmm, Arashi, Arashi!" Ciel cried, the height of their excitement quickly approaching as he was about to hit his limit.

"Ciel… cum… cum, Ciel… all over me… spray me with your hot release." Arashi whispered, pulling the apron off of Ciel and giving one of his nipple a bite, pinching and twisting the other with his thumb and finger. Hearing those dirty words escape his mouth pushed Ciel over the limit

"ARASHI!!" Ciel screamed, feeling his sweet release come forth, spraying the both of them as Arashi did the same; pushing in as far as he could go, and cumming hard inside Ciel. As they both lay on the couch, panting and trying to catch their breath, Arashi pulled out of him.

"I'm sorry, I came too much inside you…"

"Its fine… it felt good…" Ciel whispered, smiling up at him as he felt the warm cum leak out slowly and kissed his lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you more, Arashi-kun…"

"I'm going to take the day off. Want to rest? I'm going to take you out."

"On a date?" Ciel asked, blushing

"Yes. It'll be a picnic. Just me and you." Arashi smiled, kissing his lips softly

XxXxXxXxX

The wind blew softly in the field of flowers. All of the flowers were in full bloom and danced in the breeze. Butterflies of all sorts and colors fluttered around the both of them. Arashi smiled, letting Ciel run in the field, his arms outstretched, and then turned back, his white dress and his long hair blowing forward as he turned back, smiling at him. It was a figure of beauty. It seemed like it was a scene from a movie. Ciel stretched his arm out, letting a butterfly land gracefully on his finger and he held a bouquet of flowers that he was picking, butterflies fluttering all around him.

"Arashi-kun, Ciel picked these for you." Ciel said, walking over and giving him the bouquet.

"Oh Ciel, you are so sweet." Arashi smiled, placing a tiara of flowers on Ciel's head. He kissed his sweet lips and took him to a picnic blanket he had placed on the top of a hill, letting him sit and opened the basket. "I made a few things."

"Oh it smells so good." Ciel smiled happily, moving closer to him. The two started eating Arashi's lunch and they watched the beautiful field as they spoke. "Spring is so pretty."

"Like you. But the season's beauty varies, where as yours is endless and ever lasting." Arashi said, kissing Ciel's cheek.

As the two finished eating and packed up, they lay on the hill, staring up at the sky. Ciel's head was on Arashi's chest, and Arashi held his husband close.

"That one looks like a fishy." Ciel said softly, pointing at a cloud.

"That one is a bunny." Arashi laughed, stroking Ciel's hair.

"Bunny?" Ciel asked, looking around. "But Ciel doesn't see one…"

"Beside you." Arashi laughed, watching the brown bunny sniff at Ciel's bottom.

"A-Ahhh!" Ciel cried, holding onto Arashi. Arashi laughed as he stroked Ciel's hair again, bringing him close and kissing his forehead.

"Rabbits are nearly harmless… it will not harm you."

"I-It started Ciel…" Ciel whispered, burying his face into Arashi's chest. Arashi laughed, stroking his rear and chuckled. He started moving his hand up his dress slowly as the wind blew. "Arashi-kun… Ciel isn't wearing underwear…"

"I feel that…" Arashi said, stroking his lover's entrance

"Haa… Arashi-kun…" he moaned loudly

"Don't worry… no one will see us way out here." Arashi said, pulling Ciel's dress up and moving between his legs; his body above Ciel's as he started undoing his belt. "I want you…"

"Arashi-kun…" Ciel whimpered as he felt his hard, large cock, pushing in slowly and spreading him apart. "Its dry…. Ahh…"

"Ciel…" Arashi moved roughly into Ciel, gripping his cock as he thrusted again and again.

"Arashi…" he whimpered, holding onto him, fear overtaking his body. "Please… it… it hurts…"

"Just relax…" Arashi whispered and kissed him as he shoved hard into him.

"Oh…!" Ciel cried, gripping his shoulders and letting him thrust in fully, thrusting back and forth. "Arashi-kun, you are so good….!!!!"

"Ciel… you feel so good!!!"

Their cries and screams rang and echoed through the field as their bodies reached their limit, both cumming hard, together. Arashi held onto Ciel as he zipped up, laying on the ground and having Ciel on his chest once more.

"You alright…? Need something to drink?" Arashi asked as he stroked Ciel's head.

"No… Ciel… is just tired…" he whispered, smiling at his husband and kissing his lips softly.

"My Ciel…"

"Ciel is always Arashi-kun's…" Ciel said, closing his eyes as they fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

"Arashi-kun, we have another order." Ciel smiled, running over with a notepad. He was in a waitress outfit and taking orders in Arashi's restaurant was helping him learn to read and write. "Lets see… um…"

"S-T-A-C-K. Stack? Do you mean, 'steak', love?"

"Oh, yes, that's what they said." Ciel nodded and smiled

"Oh dear… Ciel, I cant read your handwriting…"

"I'm sorry…" Ciel teared up, starting to feel some tears roll down his face.

"Oh no, don't cry…" Arashi wiped his tears and kissed his lips. "You don't have to worry. Arashi is going to take care of everything. Here, why don't you help me cook instead?" Arashi chuckled, kissing Ciel's cheeks and blushing. He loved seeing Ciel in his waitress uniform. Especially because he dresses Ciel whenever he can. The outfit was black and white. The dress was perfect for Ciel's body and the white apron and ruffles around him made him look more like a female. He also had a black and white headband to keep his blue hair from his face, and long black stockings that showed off his perfect girlish legs.

"Ciel will help cook?" Ciel smiled softly, getting the same order, but written by a different waiter so they could see the order. Arashi laughed as he watched Ciel imitated him, and he instructed Ciel through each step.

"I'll take this to the table, ok?" Arashi smiled

"Ciel is going to get more ingredients from the back, Arashi-kun." Ciel laughed as they kissed and walked apart.

As Arashi came back to see Ciel leaning over the counter, washing some dishes, he blushed.

"Ciel…" Arashi blushed, seeing Ciel sticking out his bottom

"Yes?"  
"Oh Ciel…" Arashi wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Arashi-kun…?" Ciel blushed, closing his eyes as he knew the other chefs were staring at their boss. "Arashi, not here…"

"Then lets hurry home…" Arashi said

"Yes.." Ciel whispered, being lifted into his strong arms and being carried out, into the car.

As Arashi parked the car in the parking deck and turned the engine off, he looked to Ciel, who was taking his seatbelt off.

"Wait, Ciel…" Arashi said softly as Ciel placed his hand on the door knob.

"Eh? What is it, Arashi-kun?" Ciel asked sweetly, smiling and looking at him. His face redded as he watched Arashi undo his belt and pants, his cock standing up and large. "Arashi-kun…?"

"Ciel, come here…" Arashi said, unable to hide his excitement as he pulled his seat back, giving Ciel enough space between himself and the steering wheel. Ciel complied by sliding his red thong off, laying it on his seat as he moved over, to where he was directly above Arashi.

"Are we doing this dry…?"

"Yes… are you alright with it?"

"I'm fine, but…" Ciel looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"You'll be fine…" Arashi said, sure to have the windows and sunroof open. Ciel nodded and held onto him, slowly moving himself down and onto his cock.

"Arashiiiiiiii……"

"Oh Ciel…" Arashi moaned, holding his hips and kissing him passionately and slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. "How is it?"

"So big… so big…" Ciel whimpered

"You're so tight…" Arashi closed his eyes, holding onto him as he pushed into him.

"Ahh…"

"I'll make you feel good…" Arashi whispered, thrusting back and forth into Ciel, feeling him spread apart as he came in. He started undoing his tie and took his shirt off, throwing it on the passenger's seat and starting to undo the lace on the back of Ciel's dress, stroking his bare back.

"Arashi…" Ciel whispered, now used to the pain and hanging his head down, blushing. "Let go…". Arashi want sure what Ciel meant by this, but before getting a chance to ask, Ciel clarified: "Don't hold back any longer… Ciel… Ciel… Ciel wants Arashi."

"As you wish…" Arashi said, pushing in fully with all his strength; earning a loud cry from his husband. He slid Ciel's dress down to his shoulders and kissed his neck, biting gently and sucking. The strength and speed of his thrusts increased, making Ciel cry out in lust with each push, and he was rammed into the steering wheel repeatedly. He screamed and cried out in lust as he was forced against the horn over and over. "Oh Ciel…!!" Arashi yelled over the car horn and his husband's screams. All of the sounds made it hotter and more exciting for the both of them. "Oh I'm fucking you into the wheel…!"

"Arashi-kun…!!" Ciel cried, dropping his dress into the passenger's seat, now fully naked and threw his headband somewhere on the ground. "Motto…! Motto…!!"

"Ciel…" Arashi grunted as he reached a hand up to pinch one of his husband's erect nipples and gave it a bite.

"Arashi! Arashi!" Ciel cried out in lust, unable to control himself as he continued to be slammed into the horn. The whole parking deck was filled with the loud sounds of the car horn honking rhythmically and Ciel's cries that only increased. "I'm… I'm going to…!"

"Already…?" Arashi reached his other hand up to grip Ciel's cock.

"Ahh!"

"Don't… don't cum yet… not yet…" Arashi said, thrusting harder. He looked up at the sunroof, blushing. "Ciel, stand up."

"Huh…?"

"Stand up, and get your head out the sunroof…"

Ciel nodded, a bit confused still. He pulled up, his feeling of needing to release subsided as he stood up. He looked around a bit, putting his hands on the car as he leaned on his arms, keeping him up. "How is this?"

"Perfect…" Arashi said, taking Ciel into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning.

"A-Ahhh….!" Ciel cried, not having anything to hold onto now. "Arashi, please!" He blushed as a family walked by, staring at him. Arashi sucked Ciel's cock and stroked his ass, shoving his finger into him. "Arashi, please!"  
"Ciel…" Arashi moaned loudly, he was stroking his own cock and had gotten himself equally aroused. "Ciel, get in. Lay down…"

"Yes…" Ciel whispered, getting back into the car and being laid on the back seat. "Arashi-kun, I am going–-" without warning, Arashi lowered himself onto Ciel's cock, his ass being spread wide.

"Ciel, you're quite big…" Arashi grunted, moving slowly.

"Ah…." Ciel cried as he shut his eyes. "Arashi-kun, this isn't strange to you…?"

"It feels good, Ciel…" Arashi said, starting to pick up speed. "Its so good…" he moved hard on Ciel, grunting and pinching his nipples as he did so.

"Ah! Ahh! Ah, ah!" Ciel flustered under him

"Ciel, move!"

"Ara–"

"I want your big cock! Move, Ciel! I cant take it~!" Arashi cried, moving hard. Ciel thrusted his hips upward, like he had seen so many times. "Ah! Ciel, it feels so good!" He pushed hard against Ciel as he brought his hips down to meet his husband's.

"Arashi-kun~!" Ciel cried

"Ciel!!"

Their cries mixed as they moved harder and faster. Their bodies close to their climax. With a loud cry, they both came together. Their double orgasm slowly faded and Arashi eventually got up, letting the cum drip out of him.

"Ciel, your cum… inside me… its thick…"

"Arashi…" Ciel said softly as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep and dreamed as Arashi got dressed, wrapping Ciel and taking him into their home after closing the windows and locking the car.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah~! Ha ha ha ha~!" Ciel laughed. They were watching a movie and having their own after dinner party. Ciel put his can of beer that was drained of its contents in a pile on the table as he opened another can.

"Ciel, maybe you shouldn't drink any more…"

"Arashi-kun?"

"Um… yes?"

"Arashi-kun…" Ciel reached a hand up to touch his face.

"Yes…?" Arashi looked a bit confused and kissed his lips. "What's wrong? Want to lay down?" He said, looking toward the couch and started moving things so he could get Ciel off the floor and onto the couch. Suddenly, he was pushed on the ground. Ciel kept Arashi down with his body, kissing his lips passionately. "Mmm… Ciel, what are you doing…"

"You taste so good…" Ciel moaned into the kiss and rubbed his chest. Arashi moaned. He could smell the scent of alcohol on Ciel, and he could hear the alcohol slurring his words. He felt Ciel's warm skin as his kimono came down to his shoulders. "Arashi, you taste so yummy…"

"Ciel…" Arashi moaned as Ciel kissed him deeper.

"You know how I like it…" Ciel said, sliding his hand down his chest, rubbing his cock through his denim jeans.

"C-Ciel!" Arashi whimpered, but nonetheless, took off his pants. "I've never seen you drunk, Ciel…"

"Arashi-kun~" Ciel whispered, sliding his kimono off and dropping it on the ground. He bent over, slowly rocking his hips side to side, his nice round ass waving in front of Arashi.

"Ciel… alright." He smiled softly as he slid his boxers on the ground and watched as his bare husband leaned against the wall to support himself. It looked as if he was trying to get to the bedroom. Seeing how weak and vulnerable Ciel was only aroused Arashi farther. Walking over, he took Ciel into his arms, kissing his lips softly. He whimpered as Ciel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. They pressed their hips together. Their hard, erect cocks pressing against one another's with force, making each other moan. They continued this, starting to pant and whimper.

"Arashi, I want you in me…"

"Ciel…" Arashi saw how hard Ciel was. How his cock wanted attention. How straight it was. How the precum started to form as he lifted him up.

Ciel's legs were wrapped around Arashi's waist, his arms around his neck, Arashi's hands holding Ciel's ass cheeks apart as the tip of his cock pressed against his entrance.

"Arashi… Ciel… Ciel wants it in…" Ciel whispered, his back against the wall. He cried out as Arashi pushed his cock into his tight ass.

"Loosen up…" Arashi grunted, bringing Ciel in fully. "Ahh… you can take all of me in like this…!"

"Arashi-kun!" Ciel cried out, pressing his head against the wall. As Arashi thrusted up into his husband's tight, tight ass, Ciel cried out in lust as he was fucked into the wall over and over. "It hurts!!"

"Do I stop…" Arashi whispered, thrusting harder. "I love this position… you take all of me in…!" He cried, thrusting harder and kissing Ciel roughly.

"No! No, keep going!" Ciel screamed, now losing it as Arashi bit his nipple. "Ahhh~!" He gripped Arashi's shoulders as he was slammed into the wall. "Arashi!"

"Ciel…!" Arashi grunted as he took Ciel into their bedroom, sitting in a chair. He moved so that Ciel's back was on his chest. He pulled Ciel's legs back, thrusting up into him. Feeling Ciel's cock jump with each thrust. Just the brute force of his thrusts caused Ciel to cry out as he hit him back against Arashi.

"I'm cumming!"

"I'm…. I'm cumming too!"

They both cried out, cumming onto their bodies and holding onto eachother for the moment.

"I want to hold you like this for a while…" Arashi whispered, stroking Ciel's chest that was sticky with his white cum.

"Arashi-kun…" Ciel whispered, he got up suddenly. A white color liquid coming out of his ass… it was a mixture of blood and cum.

"I'm so sorry!" Arashi said immediately, taking Ciel to the bed to lay him down. "Does it hurt? What do I do…"

"Bend over…" Ciel said softly, getting up.

Arashi did as he was asked. He bent over on the bed, getting on all fours. Then the most unexpected thing happened to him. Ciel pushed his cock into his ass, sliding into Arashi.

"A-Ahh~!" Arashi cried out, holding onto the sheets. "Ciel, your cock is so long and wide…!"

"Its nothing compared to yours, Arashi-kun…" Ciel whispered, thrusting back and forth into Arashi. "Ah~!"

"Mmm… d-don't force yourself…" Arashi cried, spreading his knees apart.

"Arashi feels good…!"

"Mmm Ciel… you're so good…" Arashi moaned, bouncing with Ciel's brute force and moaning. "Ciel, I'm…!"

"Arashi!!" Ciel cried

Their screams and cries filled the room as well as the sound of their bodies coming together. Even as hot cum leaked out of Ciel, it only made him thrust faster in excitement. Their climaxes about to come again.

"AHHH!!"  
They both came together. Ciel cumming hard into his lover. His hot cum filling Arashi. The feeling of his cum made him release as well. Spraying all over the bed beneath him and collapsing onto his pile of cum. He brought Ciel to his chest, both of them breathing hard.

"Are you alright…?" Arashi asked, stroking Ciel's long hair.

"Y-Yes… A-Are you, Arashi-kun…?" Ciel asked, looking up at him.

"Yes…" Arashi smiled happily, bringing Ciel to his chest. They kissed each other deeply as their heads began to clear again. "You were good…"

"I'll never be as good as you… Arashi-kun…" Ciel whispered, falling asleep. The last thing Arashi saw before falling asleep was the beautiful figure before him. His sleeping husband illuminated by the moonlight, the moon beams gently touching Ciel. Illuminating his beautiful long hair, his porcelain skin, even the cum and blood that was stained on his skin and still, even on him, made it look beautiful.

"Ciel…" Arashi came back down and took Ciel into his arms, kissing his lips softly. He held his beloved husband close. "I love you… my husband… I love you… forever…"

THE END

~AUTHOR NOTES~

This chapter took the longest to write. Primarily because it is the longest chapter I have written and because it got really hard to focus with many disruptions! Damn you disruptions!! This chapter has all sex scenes, but doesn't everyone like this? *grin grin* I'm probably going to make a bonus chapter where these love birds continue living together. This was murder because its so happy, even though I was so tempted to kill Ciel or Arashi. But making a promise to the real Ciel that there would be no death, I didn't do it… So no death in the last chapter. Chapter 8-Finality. Or maybe I will call it something nicer than that. Anyway, roll the ending credits!!! (Yes, to thank the many people that helped me)

SPECIAL THANKS TO

~Ciel= The original Ciel, that designed such a workable and good character. Very easily the main character. I loved making the beginning chapters because the way this poor little boy grew up to the day he was saved, raised by a loving person, and then grew to marry this man; good job.

~Arashi= For being the one to save Ciel, to be kind to him (it was so hard to remember that Arashi was kind, when I kept writing that he beats Ciel!). I'm sorry if I jacked you up the most because it is seriously hard to keep someone in character when I want to have them killing someone! But I am sure I kept you kind enough…

~Shio= ah, sweet little brother. Giving me such good ideas and such an inspiration to base Ciel off. He is innocent, naive, sweet, friendly, ah. The perfect little brother. He gave me ideas like "They can picnic on a field" and I changed it to picnic and sex!

~Natsumi-Gakupo= I swear, I have to include you in a story soon. You're the sexiest man ever and I sort of thought of you during the scenes, if you know what I mean? Mwahaha. When you're in a story, I will use the name Natsumi. Why? Because its sexy and rips balls.

~Misaki= My favorite older brother. Thankyou for getting my other two brothers from bothering me when I was writing this. They can be such a pain. I mean, I'm number four out of five boys in the house. Poor little Shio is the last. Aww cute little brother.

~Lunaxandra= Woman, you crazy. That's all I can really say to you. When I asked you to find me good background music that I can write to, you give me the vocal of Super Scription of Data and I got fucking scared of the chanting… but you still kick ass! Though I had to change it because it would distract me and I would be writing: "Why shall I way a way rest off star candle er my stoller(Stolen?) candle" because its what it sounded like to me! Then the grudge moans O_O

~All my readers= hey, you help me think I am a good writer. Even though I really do it for fun. *laughs* I really like writing and drawing, though I know I may not be good at either. But thanks to those who read this far!


End file.
